Run Away
by Mrs.JohnnyCade220
Summary: Faced with boy troubles, an unwanted pregnancy, and everyday high school drama, 16 year old Georgia Madison finds herself running away to a place she heard of in what seemed like a fairy tale: Forks, Washington.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

Here it was. I stared at it. My life was over.

How could I have been so stupid? I didn't want this. Why couldn't I have been more careful? Why couldn't _we _have beenmore careful?

That stupid little pink plus sign was staring right back at me, mocking me, reminding me of that night, two months ago, that was clearly a big mistake.

I sat back up against the wall, still staring at it. There was a loud knock on the door. I held my breath and sat on the test. "Uh... don't come in!" I called out.

"Honey, you've been in there a long time. You're going to be late for school. Are you okay? Do you want some help? " My mother asked, still standing outside the door. I held back the tears. "No, I'm fine..." Thinking about it, I wasn't fine. I didn't even want to go to school. I wanted to curl up in bed and do nothing for the next seven months.

"I'll be out in a minute, mom... I think I'll walk to school today. I don't feel like taking the bus." I called out. My mother just sighed and walked away. I knew very well that Ryan would be in the back of the bus. I could see him now, laughing with his posse of loser friends and smiling over at Mindy Crest, but I definitely had no interest in sitting with him. God, what had I seen in him?

I left the house ten minutes later, backpack slung over my shoulder and wearing my faded jeans and black T-Shirt. I didn't even bother to fix my hair more than brushing it back and tying it up. When I got farther down the street, I tossed the pregnancy test into the neighbors trash bin, holding my breath.

The sky was dismal and gray, and it was hot and humid. Just like my mood. As soon as I reached school, perfect princess Mindy Crest waddled up with her little aberzombies, snobby Katie Hunter and Morgan Plante. She just laughed to them as she walked by, crinkling her nose at me.

I felt like running away and hiding. Yet, there was no where to go. Then I saw Ryan in the front field playing football with Robert, Will, and some other boys I didn't know. He was grinning that stupid, perfect grin of his; the one he used to lure girls in, snatch their hearts and break them just as quickly. I quickly hid behind the bleachers, before he caught me, staring. But really, I wasn't.

I was trying to convince myself that he was the most flawed man on the face of the Earth. That his grin wasn't anything special, and it had no power over me; that his eyes didn't hold any puppy like qualities that made it like you couldn't help but feel sorry for him in some odd way; that his hands weren't warm and comforting; that his lips weren't soft and just _oh, so _ inviting...

"_Okay, get ahold of yourself, Georgia. Stop ogling at him like you still want him!" _ I quickly scolded myself, sighing. The sad, sad truth was, I knew that I _did_ still want him. Even after he had abandoned me, when he promised and swore to heaven and hell alike that he would never leave me.

And like the fool I was, I believed him. Then it happened. I had made the biggest mistake of my short, teenage life, and it was all because I trusted him. I was just about to turn around and head to class, when I heard someone behind me. "Georgia, wait up!" I quickly spun around. It was Christopher. Actually, I couldn't remember where I met him or how we met. It happened a few years ago during the summer. After that we instantly became friends.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Seeing him made me feel a bit better. In the distance I heard the bell ring. He suddenly looked concerned. My face was probably still red from crying.

"Georgia, are you okay?" He asked, giving me a little smile. I shook my head and tried to smile back. "I'm fine... really, you're late for class." I sighed, sitting against the back of the bleachers. Instead of walking away, he just sat down next to me and looked me in the eyes. "Look, I know you're not okay. Tell me, what's wrong?"

I just shrugged him off and got up, walking away. He was still sitting there. "Look, Christopher, I appreciate you trying to help me, but I just kind of need some time by myself." I said softly while I grabbed my backpack and walked away. Looking back one last time, I saw him still sitting there, with a confused and hurt look. The tears were starting to fall. I walked right on past the school, down the road. I had no where to go and a lot of time to kill, but I just had to go somewhere far away from here.

I ran.

I was running away from my problems and I knew it. I knew it wasn't going to help anything, but I needed to run.

I took the bus to the quietest place I knew; Wolf's Fang Bookstore. I stepped through the doors and breathed in the deep, musky scent that I had been so familiar with. Over the last couple years, this place had been an escape of different sorts. The store was run by natives, from some small little town way up north, Knives, or something like that.

"Running from the law, again, Georgia?" asked the cashier, grinning.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Something like that." I sighed. I went in the back and sat down in the _"countries of the world"_ section thinking to myself, "How did I get into such a mess?"

But I already knew the answer to that. And if anyone else found out, I'd be the subject of gossip all over town. I sat there for many hours, looking at books about Rome, and Paris, and Dublin, and Athens, and Quebec, and many other marvelous places, then finally, I walked up to the counter.

"There anything I can help you find?" he asked, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"A place to go when you cant go anywhere else?" I asked.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I'm new to , but not new to fanfiction.

I hope you guys enjoy this and reviews would be appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

I sat across the living room from my mom. She sat up straight, eyes locked on me, hands folded neatly in her lap. "Alright, Georgia, what is this all about? You have been acting a little strange lately..." she said, raising an eyebrow. I crossed my legs and leaned forward. "Well, mom, actually, I have been meaning to talk to you..." I let my eyes wander around the room, mentally tracing the light pink carpet and the yellow rose wallpaper.

She looked meaningfully at me. "Well, what is it?" She asked.

"Would it be okay if I went up and visited Dad for a while, you know, up in..."

"Forks?" my mother asked. She looked confused.

"Yea, Forks... would that be okay? I haven't seen Dad in so long." I added.

She gave me a little smile. "Well... I don't see why not... when did you want to go?"

Within the next hour my bag was packed and I was waiting in the airport for the next flight to Forks, Washington.

Fooling my mother had been easier than I thought. I knew she wasn't going to contact my father, because, as stupid as it sounds, my mother hated my father with a deep passion, even after all these years after the divorce (which was her idea, by the way).

And I knew I didn't have to worry about them speaking, because my father feels the same way. I don't even think they have each other's numbers. I put my head back, setting down the Mothers' Monthly magazine I was reading. A voice came over the loudspeaker, "Ten minutes until flight to Forks, Washington. I repeat, ten minutes until flight! Please advance to your gate. Thank you."

Quickly, I found myself standing over the sink in the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face. I had a killer headache, and it felt like the room was spinning. I leaned onto the counter, pressing my hands into my stomach. It felt warm and firm, maybe even a bit round.

I yelped, then quickly cupped my hand over my mouth. It didn't feel normal at all. It felt weird. I put my hands on my stomach once more. A woman came out of one of the stalls, eyeing me suspiciously. I picked up my bag and walked out, wishing I hadn't worn such a tight fitting shirt.

Finally, I made it onto the plane. Some elderly woman sat next to me, asleep the whole time, so I could read my magazine in private. I glanced out the window, looking into the blue ocean. It looked so clean and pure. Before I knew it, I was asleep, too.


	3. Chapter 3

I shifted from foot to foot and tried to cover all that I could with my jacket. It was a terrible idea to wear a sundress to Forks, Washington. For some reason I thought that it would be sunny. I thought wrong.

I blew into my hands again and looked around. My breath hung in a little cloud around my head. Jeez. More and more people filed out of the airport, talking loudly to one another and shuffling through the cold. A woman, probably in her mid-thirties, glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. She held the hand of a rambunctious five year old. I sighed and pulled my jacket over my slightly protruding stomach. Why me? Why now?

After what felt like ages, a car pulled up and sat there for a minute, as if thinking about what to do next. It was small and old-looking, just a truck with chipped blue paint. I bit my lip and tried to peer through the window. Just then, a man stepped out the other side. He was wearing a nice business suit and tie. I felt my breath trail away. His slicked-back hair was curly and brown, just like mine. When he looked over at me, his whole face lit up, including his piercing blue eyes. It was like looking in a mirror. I smiled back.

He quickly hurried over to help me with my bags. "Georgia!" He said, laughing. "You've grown so much! Look at you! You're beautiful!" He beamed and pulled me close into a hug, but quickly pulled back, his expression softening and his eyes falling to my stomach. "Georgie, no..."

I pressed my hands over my stomach and frowned, trying to keep from crying. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I really am. Please…" I could feel a lump rising in my throat. "Please understand."

He was silent for a moment, looking away. After what felt like ages, he turned back to me and smiled. "I understand. Now let's get you – both of you – out of this cold."


End file.
